Clamshell cartons are utilized in food service industries to hold various food items, such as hamburgers and hot dogs. Typical cartons are made from cardboard. Printing may be provided on one side of the carton to identify the food item within the carton.
During normal usage, a server may place a sandwich, hamburger or other food item into the carton and then close the carton. A consumer typically removes the food item by reaching around the side of the food item and into the carton to grasp the bottom of the food item.